


Dreams of children

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goodbye, Growing Up, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy and Edmund finally return to Narnia. However, it isn´t the same as they expected it to be.





	Dreams of children

They make love for the first time since they left Narnia, on the first night of their return to Narnia. It is strange, stranger than it was a very, very long time ago, when they were King and Queen, when it all came so naturally, when it didn´t feel to be a sin. 

Edmund buries his face in her hair, smelling lightly like the ocean they came through a couple of hours ago. Her skin is so smooth, so perfect under his fingers. Not that he hasn´t touched her – they had their short, painful and yet wonderful moments shared in their rooms, when no one was around. They were afraid to do more, because it was a different world, a different era, and they changed too much. None of them said it, but it hang in the air between them all the time. 

However, this night is a far cry from those secret moments. Now they are naked in each others arms, every inch of their skin is attached, and they are home again. They are free again. 

They lie on the ground, with the sack around their bodies. Neither of them is able to sleep now. Lucy moves to rest her head on his chest. She wants to hear his heartbeat. She tries to remember being a Queen, when they were lying in the great garden, in their favourite place. The air were filled with the scent of flowers, and they could feel the heat of the sun on their bare skin. She smiles and tears start to run down on her face. 

˝Lucy˝ Edmund shoves off in the moment he realizes it. ˝Why didn´t you warn me I was hurting you?˝ 

Lucy leans in to kiss him, unable to speak now. She can´t tell him all those feelings, all those memories. He understands her anyway. He always does. 

He knows all their dreams about returning are just hopes of the children they once were. Narnia has changed too. They wanted to see the Narnia they first got to know. The faces of people fighting on their sides in battle, being their friends in Cair Paravel are all gone as Cair Paravel itself is gone too. They are no real King and Queen now that their names are nothing more than legend. 

Peter and Susan are not here, either. 

They say nothing, but understand it at the same time: this night they were waiting for so long is the night they have finally grown up. 

So as they end this journey, it´s going to be the last goodbye from Narnia. It hurts, really. But then they can live a real life there too.


End file.
